villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Elder Toguro
Elder Toguro (in Japanese: 戸愚呂兄, Toguro-ani) is a human turned demon shapeshifter. He usually rides on his brother's shoulder, and often fights alongside him. Unlike his younger brother, Elder Toguro has no honor and is utterly sadistic. He was voiced by Katsumi Suzuki in the Japanese dub of the anime, and by Bill Townsley in the English FUNimation dub. Biography Elder Toguro can alter the shape of his body to form weapons or to move his organs to escape harm, and also has powerful regenerative abilities, almost to the point of immortality. After being nearly destroyed by his brother, Elder Toguro is trapped in a regenerative state on the island where the Dark Tournament took place. There he is found by Sensui and devoured by Sensui's cohort Gourmet. This proves costly for Gourmet as Toguro easily takes control of his body. Ultimately, his healing factor proves to be his undoing. After Elder Toguro takes control of Gourmet's body, Kurama uses the Sinning Tree technique on him. Ordinarily, the Sinning Tree saps its victim of their energy until they are dead while showing them an image of their worst nightmare, keeping them in a constant state of intense physical and psychological pain. However, since Elder Toguro's healing factor is involuntary, the Sinning Tree is unable to kill him. He is forced to spend the rest of eternity in constant pain and experiencing his worst nightmare. Powers and Abilities Demon Physiology: Elder Toguro is a demon shapeshifter but still retains his human body. *'Body Manipulation': Toguro has the unique ability of manipulating the anatomy and physiology of his body. **'Organic Constructs': He usually elongates his finger(s), which can be used to grab, or stab, his opponent. **'Weapon Shapeshifting': He can also transform any part of his body into an edged weapon. He can even transform his entire body into a specific weapon, such as a sword or a shield for his younger brother to wield in combat. **'Metabolic Control': Additionally, he is able to freely relocate any of his internal and external organs around and inside his body, being able to avoid a lethal damage to his body, which made killing him virtually impossible. **'Self-Liquification': He could even liquefy his body if he wanted to. **'Possession and Power Assimilation': After Gourmet's failed attempt to consume him, Toguro survives the assimilation, burrowed deep inside the man, gaining control of his body and powers. ***'Mind Reading': Prior to his demise, Gourmet had appropriated Murota's ability to read the thoughts of others. **'Regeneration': A related ability to this is his extraordinary regenerative abilities. ***'Immortality': His regenerative abilities renders him essentially immortal. ***'Regenerative Durability': Originally, Toguro could only recreate lesser important body parts such as muscle and skin tissue. But after receiving a mortal blow from his younger sibling, Toguro was able to survive the impact, slowly regenerating a deformed head. ***'Reforming': Later on, he develops an advanced regeneration skill which allowed him to repair and even reconstruct major internal organs such as his brain and heart. *'Semi-Immortality': As becoming demons the Toguro Brothers wished for, they can't age. *'Enhanced Hearing': Younger Toguro stated he and his brother have excellent hearing. *'Master Assassin': The Toguro Brothers were hired by many as assassins due to their fame. Gallery Team Toguro.jpg|Team Toguro Navigation Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anime Villains Category:Assassins Category:Barbarian Category:Betrayed Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Damned Souls Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Enigmatic Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Imprisoned Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Man-Eaters Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Minion Category:Misanthropes Category:Opportunists Category:Parasite Category:Pawns Category:Perverts Category:Possessor Category:Provoker Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Rapists Category:Sadists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Category:Torturer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Youkai Category:Cheater